


Night Plagues

by o0Ruby_Firegem0o



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Ruby_Firegem0o/pseuds/o0Ruby_Firegem0o
Summary: -A vampire au fanfic-When a mission plainly dont go as plan, trouble arises in more than one way and tests How strong bonds can be.





	Night Plagues

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic made with love and dedication and is based on Modern Vampire au which was inspired by me and a couple other peeps i love at tumblr. Shout out to @Anuprightfool and @Timmy-And-Scribbles who are just the bests people in the world and also two other orginal characters are mentiones, Malin who belings to anuprightfool and Julianne to timmy-and-scribbles. Enjoy!!
> 
> Note: English is not my main language and even thought i mostly read and write in english, theres bout to be errors. Sorry!

Night was young, streets were bustling with people and Stella walked among a mission in mind. Finally today was the day, after months of investigating and gathering info, the hunter association finally managed to pinpoint one specific vampire who was causing a bit of uproar in the community and was giving a hard time to all the hunters due their action. Valdemar, quite an old vampire that liked to always make their presence known in the most gruesome of ways, and since previous manners of getting their attention have been fruitless, hunters decided it was time to truly step in and put it a stop. While Stell walked she finally got to her destination, a dark club by the name “Night Plague” in neon red and A beetle as their logo. 

Fitting.

But honestly speaking, Malin’s place was twice as better as this one.

The place was packed, line was extremely long as well and honestly getting entrances for this place took a while, which she had for her luck. A deep breath and she went in, meeting at the bouncer in the entrance and giving up her info as VIP, the bouncer letting her through. First note: bouncer was a werewolf, so quite strong and a detail to keep in mind. The inside looked luxurious, black velvet seats with embroidered beetles in gold and red, bar at the far back and VIP nearby the same, at the other side a long stage, exotic dancers and a bunch of people whistling at the. Pretty much looked like the typical bar you can find all around the city, but it was all a façade to the real thing. This was a vampire bar, meaning vampires would come over and pick up donors at that were called for or paid to come over and offer their blood. Nothing strange but yes rare to find since blood banks made the whole bitting people not that necessary, yet others preferred it the old ways too, so it wasn’t illegal either. 

After a quick watch or her surroundings, Stell strutted to the VIP booths, meeting with one of her own teammates that was already there,’Icarus’ for codename and a vampire for her luck, helping on blending in with the theme of the night. Mission was as easy as they could make it without making suspicions, herself and a few hunters got in, a second team remained outside on exits. Inside team made sense of surroundings and kept eyes on everything and looked for the target, outside team was for backup in case anything went wrong and all hoped mission could go as smoothly as it could, usually they never do but rarely any casualties. Herself and her teammate went up as a “couple”, a certain countess wasn’t gonna be happy if she knew, and on her initial scan saw another teammate at the bar so right now three people. There’s suppose to be another one but she didn’t saw them, so now a waiting game.

-

Countess Nadia consulted with her coven hierarchy, and in all honestly she wished she wasn't, a headache had been bothering at her for a while now and being in this reunion just exacerbated it. Between consulting costs, the decline on donors because various reasons and the issues happening with some vampire murdering potential prospect honestly had her on edge and she felt she needed a day off immediately.

“So far those are the current percentages, perhaps with minor changes we can manage a raise it by 5%” The diminutive woman talked, a lone eye looking back at Nadia for answers.

“I’ll make sure to delve deeper and analyze it, Volta” softly Nadia responded, brow lightly furrowed as she wished the headache would let her be as fingers rubbed at her temple.

“My lady, are you ok?” Another asked from the table.

“Clearly not” she answered bluntly “let’s put this reunion at hold for the time being, I need some time” Nadia stood, addressing everyone, as all stood before bowing and retiring from the conference room.

After everyone left, so did she, heading to her office to clear her mind and pouring a glass of blood while laying on the chaise, half sitting. The headache was persistent and honestly it bothered her the reason as of why, but she closed eyes and tried to shift her mind wandering over to memories of her hometown, her sisters and family and of course, her lover. She smiled at the last one, honestly wondering what her little hunter was doing right now. She pulled at her phone, had to learn how to use it because work purposes, scrolling down and seeing one message.

_Stella_

_[At work, I’ll call you after I get out ~X]_

_‘I guess that answers my question’_ Nadia thought smiling, taking a sip of her wine glass before thumb went to make a simple answer.

Then it hit her.

She froze, a premonition hitting her like a train, seeing a scuffle, blood and panic. Sirens blared in the background, shots fired more close by and all she could see a blur of people running away… and other laying at the floor in pools of blood. Werewolf eyes scanned on a corner, looking vicious and vampires rounded on another, but she lost it when saw blood smeared on Stella’s being and a group of hunters by what she assume accompanied her.

The sound of the glass clattering in the floor got her back, and she stood immediately calling one person in mind; Asra. Stell would not answer her own, she was sure of that because she was on a mission but she knew Asra would.

“Come on pick up, Asra” Nadia paced, looking at the clock.

 _“Nadi? You never call, it must be urgent, what is it?”_ Asra sounded concerned, again she would never call, less at this hour, so something was definitely bad.

“Wheres Stella?” She immediately asked, panic evident on her usually calmed voice.

_“She is on a mission right now-“_

“Tell them to call it off, the mission won’t go well!!” She was exasperated by by now.

 _“Nadi what did you saw?!”_ he knew about her premonitions but conversation was cut short when panic settled at the office.

Oh no.

Commotion sounded on the background, and Nadia’s face went pale. Asra spoke on the other side of the line and Nadia heard about a mission going awry and they needed backup.

“Asra give me the address” Her voice sounded stern.

_“Nadia I’ll get back to you, I’ll-“_

“Asra don’t make me ask twice” she hissed.

 _“I’ll send it by text gotta go”_ He said hanging up, Nadia taking this moment to prepare.

She prepped up, and as soon she got the text she rushed out on her car, Into the city night.

-

Everything happened in a blur.

Valdemar had appeared along with whom she believed it was Vlastomil, fidgety old scoot that’s usually obsessed by the most weirdest of things, talking along the main floor, Stell keeping an eye along with her teammate to see what they would do. While they waited, for a while, they saw both of the,, being approached by a smaller one, face perpetually in a angry scowl and seemed to mumble something to Valdemar, they looking curious.

“Could you catch what they said?” Stella mumbled at her teammate, looking as she was nuzzling him.

“I can try, but gotta get a bit close” he answered, making a move to go towards the bar so along the way he could hear what they were talking.

She agreed, smiling at him and seeing him leave, leaving her alone on the booth. She surveyed the area and so far she saw few vampires who looked like they were keeping tabs on the floor. Two by the bar, one by the bathroom and two on the back door, or was it one, hard to tell from the distance. Strategically well placed as they covered a wide rage, and for some reason she started to feel uneasy, something felt off. Still one teammate wasn’t nowhere to be seen, could have they forgotten? If so, they were going to hear from her for not notifying about their absence. Stell’s eyes one again landed on ‘Icarus’ and noticed that he had already gotten to the bar and glance back, mortified.

Stell froze, now she knew things were bad, soon her phone vibrated and she pulled it quickly from where it hid glancing at the message typed.

“They caught ‘rover’”

They know we’re here…

‘Rover’ was their missing partner, and if they got them, she was sure they knew more came along. Stella held her bearings, she needed to abort this mission as they were at massive risk and in this position who knew what happened to their partner. Stell stood up, and made her way towards the bar as well, as that would mean all three remaining one could stay close in case anything happened while she thought on an exit plan. Stell passed by Valdemar and their talking guest, but she was stopped by the smaller one.

“AREN’T YOU A MORSEL” they said, Stella mentally cursing. She needed out now.

“Why the hurry, the night has just started” Valdemar was the one to approach, answering her mental inquiry.

Wait, oh no.

“Surprised aren’t you” they smiled, flashing sharp teeth overall. “Seems we got another mouse, hmm?”

They could mind read.

She tried to keep her mind blank, keeping eye contact with them till ‘Icarus’ threw the first punch.

And all hell broke loose.

Literally her partner punched at the one holding her, making them stagger as they bellowed back in an angry fit, the whole place coming into silence, before the previous vampires who were guarding approached guns a blazing. Barely they got behind the bar, raining bullets everywhere as she pulled her own gun from the holster on her ankle. Nights like these, she hated not having her workwear. Shooting stopped for a few minutes, a chuckle coming out from the mess and she used the mirrors from the bar to make her move, her partner following suit. Quickly she peaked and shot back, hitting at two of the vampires and seeing Valdemar and the rest duck at their retaliation, Icarus coming with cover fire on the other side. In that brief moment saw only two with guns, so she needed to take those first. Knowing this mess must have alerted those that waited outside, she made sure to at least try to stay alive but not without a fight. She instructed to hit the ones that had guns to ‘icarus’ and wondered where their other bar mate was, hoping he had covered fast enough from the onslaught. Things where chaos, and she breathed deep, preparing for the next shot, but when she got out she met with the looming werewolf bouncer that was at the door, and two of the other vampires unarmed.

 _‘Shit-´_ she barely backed out before the bouncer swung at her, sending her flying to the end of the bar and landing hard against shelves, bottles shattering under her being, groan coming forth as she swore something gave in.

She quickly recovered as she could, feeling blood trickle at her forehead, shooting at the werewolf as soon lighting on the place changed. Moonlight lights. Soon the human looking bouncer shifted, brown fur and open maw menacing and howling before he reached for her. Talk about luck, Stell got up and jumped over the end of the bar, distancing herself from the werewolf as she turned back again and shot at the beast. Usually she would have silver bullets on her, but I’m the initial scuffle, her purse flew, so no silver and she had to make due. When stable enough she aimed as good as she could and shot the beast at the head, bullet nicking at his ears; another shot, and barely grazed as his face; once again, but gun cocked empty face going blank. She she looked at her choices and she could avoid it, just needed to be quick and a distraction. Her chest felt a bit tight, but she picked at her knives under her jacket, poised to defend or attack at any move the werewolf made. Suddenly a loud yell sounded, startling both her and the werewolf as ‘Icarus’ appeared and latched his arms at the werewolf neck, both growling as they, the toppled backwards, Stella’s breath hitching at her throat. 

Looking now one of the vampires was down, the other was fighting her other partner who had them subdued and suddenly front doors bursted open, backup entering full force guns pointed at the current fighting two. She never felt so much relief, leaning against the wall while finally brain registered the damage, but also her body registered the toll, knees giving in under her. Each breath she took burned holding at her chest as pain got worst. She knew something gave in and tried to keep herself calmed, trying to breath but barely managing it. Shit. She tried to sit down or make herself comfortable but honestly it just got worst, heaving hard. Soon at her side appeared emergency personnel, she barely could register what they were saying as pain overloaded her senses, but managed to get at least the words, pneumothorax, rush and hospital. Not in that order thought. Or perhaps yes. She wasn’t coordinating beside saying that she couldn't breath and had chest pain, voice hoarse. She felt being moved, and along she saw flashing lights, the starry sky and a mantle of tyrian hair among the crowd.

Then black out.

Next time she woke, bright light met her eyes, squinting in annoyance, felt sore all over and uncomfortable everywhere, meaning she was still alive. She tried to move but muscles ached and whine so she decided to stay put as she surveyed the area in there, bright white hospital walls and a pair of red eyes. She was startled seeing Nadia there, and questioned mentally why, but after her vision cleared more and saw her face, she saw concern, so questions could be asked later.

“Morning Stella” Nadia approached, gently grabbing at her hand heavy worry written all over her features.

“Hey” oh her voice sounded so hoarse, clearing it a bit before talking again. “Hello” there better.

“How you’re feeling”

“Like shit” she answered moving hand to wipe at her eyes. “I must look like worst though”

“A bit only” Nadia smiled, bringing hand up to kiss at the knuckles. “You scares like a century out of my lifespan”

“You’re immortal”

“Not the point, Stella” she retorted “what do you remember? If anything comes to mind”

“Mission going awry, a fight ensued, I ended collapsing, and after that vague details” she focused “saw the stars, and I think I saw you…” she said remembering her hair. “Why where you there? No one in this city has your hair color” she said, feeling slightly breathless, seemed she couldn't talk much.

“Had a premonition, rushed over when I got details on where you were” she said “ when I managed to get there, there was the mess already ongoing and saw you being strolled to the ambulance afterwards, now where here”

“How long I’ve been out?”

“Almost three days, you were kept sedated” she started “internal hemorrhaging due a broken ribs that perforated your left lung, pneumothorax because of that, head concussion” Nadia frowned after naming her previous state. “Quite complex case, almost at death’s door and I’m just naming the worst ones”

Stell stayed quiet, shock on her face as she softly tried to sit down, Nadia protesting at her movements, but she was persistent. The simple movement of sitting got her breathless as well, concern on Nadia’s face.

“You should lay in bed again, Love” Nadia started, helping on keeping Stella straight.  
“I’ve been in bed long enough, Nadi, being here is gonna make me feel useless” She winced, “Plus need to see the damage, help me up”

“Stella you shouldn't, you’re still recuperating”

“I know, still help me up” she answered a bit annoyed .

Nadia carefully held at her helping her down as Stell stood upright and walked a bit with her, Nadi actually feeling her more at ease and relaxed when she did. She approached the window looking over the bustling streets, Stell’s hand gripping hard at her side for support as she also looked over.

“That bastard is still at large, they escaped so fast, too slippery ” Stell frowned, Nadia mirrored the frown back.

“At least you came out alive from that hell hole” Nadia hissed back, trying to keep temper in check. “they can stay in their hiding place for all I care”

“It was months of work, all wasted by a single slip up, Nadia. Months” 

“Last time I checked, I don’t delve into those matters” she said flatly.

“I know but try to understand-“

“Only thing I can understand Is that I almost lost you on that mission, either recklessness or well planned, you were almost killed, work can screw itself over even if there were months, I don’t fucking care” she seethed, pain in her eyes as she looked at her.

“Well I fucking care cause this one is been messing with your business last time I checked, plus their M.O. of leaving corpses on their trail” Stell answered annoyed, “multi species ones, cause they don’t care whether you’re human of supernatural”

“Others can resume your work then”

“Others aren't competent enough”

They stared down at each other, Stella feeling breathless as she held Nadia tighter to keep herself standing, Nadia noticing her discomfort.

“Lets get you back to bed” she walked with her.

“I’m fine” she heaved a bit, feeling exhausted.

“Like hell you are” Nadia shot back, helping her up back to bed. “You staying put now, and no more arguing” she finishes glaring at her.

“Ughhhhh” 

Both stayed quiets afterwards as they were pissed off at each other, Nadia back at the chair and Stella just watched uncomfortably the room. Soon the doctor came in sensing the mood in the room but addressing both nonetheless. He told the damage that was done, the procedures taken and what shook most Stella… the time of healing. Month and a half starting that day, and she would be discharged from the hospital in a week, after that would be bedrest and minor activities, to which Stella wasn’t at all exhilarated to hear at all. She hated staying still without doing anything and now she was forced to be like this due her state. Stell agreed and Nadia acknowledged both looking at each other with a bit resentment at the words previously spoken between the argument before. After the doctor left, Nadia stood picking up at her stuff, Stella watching and unconsciously asked.

“You’re leaving?” She asked, regretting it, she always worried no matter how they fought.

“Yes, I have things do deal with beside a lover that can’t take her condition into account” her tone was stern and cold. 

“Love-“

“For now I need to cool down” she said voice faltering a bit, but kept it strong” Please don’t call me either after all we have to keep this under wraps, have we not”

“Nadi plea-“

“Stella not another word, we already talked and doing it further would just worsen the situation for now please keep yourself out if harms way and follow doctors orders if you want to get out fast enough to work on your follow up investigation, which seems to be the most important thing in your mind at the time being” Eyes cold when she look at Stella, looking quite hurt. “Brushing off who stayed by you while you woke up”

Stell didn’t even try talking again, Nadia bolting out of there and leaving the words hang on the air. After a few minutes of silence, she felt her throat tighten. She wasn’t gonna come back and she felt tears well up, reality hitting her like bricks at her mess up. She fucked up, fucked up so bad and her phone was nowhere to be seen to attempt to call her. She tried with her voice but just the attempt at so, she felt the strain on her insides, so didn’t even went further with that. She mentally cursed, she woke and just blabbered about work, she didn’t even asked her how she was nor worried for her being, nor took into consideration her the point of her BEING there, knowing how much of a schedule she can have. She began crying more freely, she knew this was possibly bad for their current state, but she couldn’t help it as she felt like the biggest asshole in the world right now. Her thought were interrupted when Asra came in, seeing her and quickly getting to her side worried.

“Hey hey what happened? Woah calm down” he said extremely concerned at her state.

“I fucked up…” she barely got out, breathing hard.

“You shouldn't stress yourself Stella” He tried attempting to calm her but nothing worked.

“I need to get out…”

“No, definitely not, you have to stay, Stella please or I’ll have to call the docs come over and sedate you” that seemed to work, seems she wasn’t keen on sleeping again by any means.

Asra stayed there, keeping close eye till she calmed down enough, keeping her company. He had seen Nadia bolting out of here, her face unreadable to the point he was sure she didn’t even notice him pass by. Whatever happened must have been quite rough for both, or foolish even if he knew any better. Both were hardheaded enough, he seen that quite a few time when both of them got at each others necks in arguments, and boy how heated they got, but eventually one of the two would give in into rethinking and fixing stuff. This specific scenario no, though. He wanted to ask, curiosity at its peak but wanted to let het come through first.

“How you're feeling” he asked instead.

“Like I should have died instead of being here right now…”

“Hmm, that bad huh” Nope, definitely step in. “Whatever happened before I got here I assume it got heated between Nadia and you, last time I checked though, you two talk things through, what happened?”

Stell explained as much as she could with how her lungs where, trying to not get into tears again and Asra now saw the dilemma, tho definitely Stella’s fault.

“She came to the scene cause I told her where you were, she appeared there on her car and when she saw the ambulance carting you, she followed the same, she was extremely worried, all of us were” Asra stated “she has spent the last three days in here even, I have come by to relieve her, but she insisted on staying, hell even the others tried too without any luck, she didn’t budge.”

“Shit…” she felt bad, horrible.

“Knowing how she got out of here, prolly will overwork her anger out in her office, I’m sure she has quite the paperwork from these last three days.” Asra added.

“Please do me a favor” she suddenly asked, Asra all ears.

-

Nadia had gotten over to her office straight away, she needed to distract herself with work and being at her place wouldn’t do that. She told her secretary to not transfer any calls to her no matter how important and got into her office, plopping herself into the chair as she looked at the paperwork, honestly mind drifting back at the hospital. She held her emotions in check all the way since out of there and now that she sat down, alone and thought about it, tears welled and flowed freely down her face, her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest at the emotions that converged in her. Nadia and Stella would always argue, their temperaments were to a degree very competitive so scuffles would happen, but today Stella completely lost it. She was workaholic and she understood, she had responsibilities, same as she did but even after what just happened she was just focused on work and still overworking herself, it got her on her nerves in all honesty. Then had the gall to argue about it while she was there, its like she didn’t even acknowledged who was there, treated her like another of her coworkers and she wasn’t gonna have any of that. She wiped at her face after a while and decided to not dwell about it more than she already did, starting up on her paperwork to distract her plus catch up on the same, she still needed to keep the business going.

Couple hours passed and she had finished part of the paperwork on her desk, now reading up emails about new businesses and collaborations when a knock at the door got her out of the work at hand. 

“Come in” she said, taking some notes as the door opened, seeing it was one of the lobby floor guards, Ludovico. “Evening, What can I help you with, Ludovico?”

“Yes ma’am just that at the lobby we got something for you and I got told to bring it over personally” they said as they got inside with a giant bouquet of flowers, or mostly Lavenders. “Young Asra brought it”

“Did he now” she said cocking an eyebrow looking at it “please leave it there on the table, and thank you”

Ludovico did as told and bowed out leaving Nadia alone again in the office, watching the bouquet. She knew who send it and quite sure knew the reason, but curiosity bested her still going over to read at the little card. When she picked up and read it, her face was confused, as it was sent actually from Asra. 

_[Some lavender for calming and your favorite bottle of wine, more too come –Asra]_

_´Eh?, not Stella? Im confused’_ Nadia watched at the tiny card, looking at it both ways making sure she didn’t missed anything. ‘Hmmmm’

The ‘more to come’ had her curious but she was confused as why Asra was the one that sent this. They were close friends, she wasn’t denying it, but this is quite a pompous bouquet for just being friends. She further investigated the bouquet and found a letter in the bottom, she opened it and again Asra’s handwriting.

_[If you got to this, I guess you’re more curious that I expected and you’re still worried bout Stella…]_

_‘Of course I am, Asra. I care too much, I’m quite sure that’s obvious enough’_ she thought as she continued reading.

_[… The bouquet was from Stella, but again theres more though than just this. It’s a bit of a surprise we added so go to your manor at the outskirts of the city, and the rest will be revealed._

_P.S. Took us a while to make Stella work on something from the hospital but we managed._

Don’t be late]

‘We’ what the hell are these people doing. She was slightly concerned, this group of friends were special cause never a dull moment happened when they were all together, made her grateful to have such kind people, but still worried about what surprises they could make, specially when certain chaotic duo and certain disaster one where in the same place. She took her coat, and rushed out to whatever mess they were doing.

Couple hours and she finally got to her place, it was quite out in the outskirts of the city, out of the bustling mess of noise and people and a quiet escapade from when she had too much and needed a place to relax. She pulled in, gate opening quickly and she knew they were already waiting for her, she just driving forward. She didn’t saw anyone first hand so she wondered why Asra said we because no cars beside hers were parked, so she wondered what surprise could he have meant. She parked and proceeded inside, seeing everything illuminated as the Chamberlain met her in the front door.

“Welcome my lady, I tried stopping them I tried but oh they are persistent” the chamberlain spoke all ruffled up, Nadia smiling.

“Once they set their mind on something they wont stop, I had to get used to it” she answered “what they did is the question”

“They told me to not say anything but yes to lead you to the main living room, My Lady, also most of them left” The chamberlain said as she lead Nadia. “Only two stayed”

“Hmmm Interesting” she said and when she got to the living room, oh how she was surprised when she got there

Julian was sitting right across him was, Stella.

Nadia’s face beamed but soon turned to worry and Stell noticed her get in, smiling over at her direction.

“Hey” she said, soft smile at her face.

“How and why are you here!? You're suppose to be in the hospital!?”

“Let me explain, Nadi” Julian stepped in, clearing his throat “ It-“

“Made arrangements” Stella spoke, cutting Julian before even starting, his face looking offended “So I’m under Julian’s care for now”

“Spoilsport” he chuckled.

“You were gonna get dramatic, I don’t roll that way last time I checked, Shakespeare”

“You offend me so” he pouted and both got startled as they Heard Nadia laughs, Julian smiling “well I’ll let you two be, Stell don’t strain yourself but if you need me I’ll be next room” he said heading over to the other room and leaving both of them there.

Nadia approached worry written in her face, but also salty about the morning issue, sitting across her.

“So you made arrangements as?” She firstly asked.

“Asra mostly did, we talked to the doctor and worked up on if he could leave me in home arrest instead” she stopped to take a few breathes before speaking again “of course under supervision, and he agreed, so we contacted Julianne to speak to Julian to keep me under watch”

“Why go to this extent and why didn’t you went to your place?” 

“I needed time” she said “you left me thinking and after a small meltdown I had to make a choice, for both of our sakes”

“Choice?” She looked at her, trying to guess her intentions but she was genuine in her words so far.

“I’m sorry for my attitude this morning” she started “I completely ignored you and didn’t paid attention to you, brushing off the fact that you were there, with me in your usually busy schedule ” she breathed “so decided to leave my work for now to someone else while I am in medical relief, they can handle themselves.”

“You didn’t have to do this to tell me that”

“I felt I needed to, and also needed to get out of there, work would visit me there, and I wanna be calm and quiet for now” she said trying to stand but Nadia rushed instead to her side, keeping her on the chair.

“No stay, you have done enough strain already” she said sitting at her side now holding at her hand. “I admit I’m sorry myself for answering brashly and coldly even though your concern. I know there were others ways to deal with but instead our own frustrations got us arguing back on the hospital.” She softly leaned her head against hers, silent tears streaming down “and I was just happy to see you awake and out of death’s grasp, that your reaction got me in a foul mood”

Stella smiled, caressing at Nadia’s face and wiping away the stray tears, Nadia just kissing at her hand.

“Seems you’re stuck with me for a couple weeks” Stella said chuckling.

“I already needed a vacation anyways, i´ll fix stuff in the office and ill be yours these upcoming weeks” she said softly kissing her, mindful of her state.

“Now honestly, I need to rest, I feel the meds taking effect and imma KO any minutes now” she pulled back, hand gripping Nadia’s like the lifeline she was in her life.

“Lets put Julian to work then” she smiled, another small kiss before calling Julian to help her out.


End file.
